dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Howe
Nathaniel Howe is the son of Arl Rendon Howe and one of the companions in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background The Howe name was once great, known across Ferelden as honorable stewards of their lands and protectors of their people's freedom. But then Arl Rendon Howe betrayed the teyrn of Highever, assumed a title that did not belong to him, threw his lot in with a regicide, and was slain for his deeds. And yet he was the lucky one. He did not live to see his surname dragged through the mud, his family stripped of titles and lands. It is Rendon's son Nathaniel who has suffered for the sins of his father. He has been left with nothing, a pariah forced to live by wits alone. All he knows is that the father he loved is dead by a Grey Warden's hand and that those murderers have now installed themselves in his childhood home.Official Bioware Site Nathaniel has only recently returned to Ferelden after spending almost 8 years in the Free Marches, one of which was in Kirkwall. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Quests Gifts }} Initial statistics Class: Rogue Specialization: Assassin Gear Nathaniel specific gear Initial gear Plot skills As you befriend Nathaniel and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Dialogue points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Nathaniel. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. * City of Amaranthine: statue in front of the Chantry, the spot is called "Statue" * The Blackmarsh: Near the beginning of the area on the left, the spot is called "The Blackmarsh". * Vigil's Keep - Throne Room near where Nathaniel usually stands, spot is called "Portrait of a Howe" * City of Amarathine near merchants: Delilah Quotes * "My grandfather was a Grey Warden. Would he even recognize what the order has become? Would he weep at its dereliction? Or would he draw his blade, point it towards his enemy's heart, and cry, 'Enough.'" * "If it isn't the great hero, my father's murderer." * (To the Warden) "I came here to kill you. If you let me go, you might not catch me next time." * "Why does it feel like I'm being dragged around by unseen forces?" (upon switching to him as active character) * (Upon being selected if approval isn't high enough) "Oh go soak your head!" * (During fight) "Never a dull moment!" * "Curse my father and his idiot ambition. He lost everything for us, didn't he?" * "Look, I don't know what happened to the Couslands. But from what I hear, it was horrible. The entire war was. But what my father did shouldn't harm my entire family." - said to a Human Noble Warden. * "Look, I know you're a hero. You fought a war and you won. But what my father did shouldn't harm my entire family." - said if the Warden is from another origin. * "The Howes are pariahs now. Those of us who are left." Dialogue *'Nathaniel:' You like having Grey Wardens who want you dead? *'Warden:' Some of my best friends have wanted me dead. (If Warden is from Human Noble origin) *'Nathaniel:' You killed my father. *'Warden:' Your father killed my family! *'Nathaniel:' Your family was going to sell us out to the Orlesians! Trivia * Nathaniel Howe is also the name of a Protestant Christian minister who is famous for the quote, "The way to be nothing is to do nothing." * Rendon never mentions Nathaniel, even though he mentions his other children Delilah and Thomas. This was possibly due to him being in the Free Marches, too far for any sort of interaction. *His conversations with Velanna imply an attraction, and Velanna's replies imply that it's mutual. While this is never expanded on, it has been noticed and commented on by players. * When you find Nathaniel in the Deep Roads during Act 3 of DA2 and if you spared the Architect in Awakening, you can ask questions that will make Nathaniel mention the Architect and that the Warden's "Allies" said it would be safe. This implies that the Architect and his followers are helping the Gray Wardens, which is further solidified if you ask who the allies are which Nathaniel will answer "No not dwarfs...it's complicated. Let's just say we live in strange times." Relationship with other companions (Dragon age Origins: Awakening) * Nathaniel and Oghren are friendly. With Oghren being supportive and Nathaniel respecting him as a warrior. * Nathaniel is annoyed by Anders' jokes, but otherwise get along. * Nathaniel respects Sigrun, but always ends up in awkward conversations about poverty, which highlights the difference in their (formal) social classes. * Nathaniel and Velanna are initially hostile, but later show hints of mutual attraction. * Nathaniel and Justice are initially hostile, but later conversations steer into Justice's body and his future, one conversation foreshadows Dragon Age 2. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Humans Category:Companions Category:Fereldans Category:Rogues Category:Nobles